Charging Riptide: The Blueblood Chronicles
by Eridium Blight
Summary: Percy has been kicked out of Camp Half-Blood, but something isn't right among the camp leaders. Armed with only Riptide, a drachma, and an address, Percy sets out to find out what's really going on behind Camp Half-Blood's closed doors. PJ & AC, some OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:  
*Note: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians***

Percy ran, faster than he could ever remember running. His legs pumped, feet barely touching the ground as his arms flailed wildly at his sides. He looked over his shoulder again, and gasped. What Percy saw behind him was much worse than any Minotaur that had ever chased him (and Percy knew about Minotaur chases firsthand.) Barreling down on Percy was Clarisse, daughter of Ares. He swore she had gotten faster since last summer, but he couldn't be sure. "Get back here, Jackson!" Clarisse screamed, and Percy could smell barbeque ribs she'd had for lunch on her breath. "C-Clarisse! I didn't take your necklace! L-leave me alone!" Percy managed to get out, panting and struggling to talk while running. Clarisse's camp necklace had gone missing that morning, and somehow, Percy had come out as Suspect #1. He didn't have her necklace, of course, but that didn't stop Clarisse from assuming he did until she could pummel him enough to decide differently. Percy secretly thought Clarisse was just mad because he had a bead just for his heroic duties, and she didn't. Not like he would ever say that out loud. Percy liked having all of his teeth in his mouth.

Just as Clarisse was about to catch up with Percy, Grover burst out of the woods next to them, screaming. "Clarisse! Stop!" Clarisse paused, her fist inches away from Percy's face now. "What do you want, Underwear?" Some of the on looking campers snickered. Grover clenched his teeth. "It's Underwood. Percy didn't take your necklace. I did. It was an accident. I saw it lying on the ground outside, so I thought maybe it was an extra camp necklace. I wanted to give it to Juniper as a gift, so she could feel like a part of camp, just like we are." Percy swore he could see steam coming out of Clarisse's ears as she stood up, popping her knuckles and slowly advancing towards Grover. Percy wished he could save his best friend, but he knew there was nothing he could do now. "Underwood. Necklace. Now." Clarisse thrust her hand right under Grover's nose, fist up. Grover shakily pulled the necklace from his jean pocket, plucked a stray hair from between the beads, and dropped the necklace in Clarisse's hand. "Stupid satyr," Clarisse mumbled, stomping away with her necklace already back around her neck. Grover looked like he was going to faint right there, but Percy got up and helped steady him on his feet. "Man, you got lucky." Percy whispered to Grover, and he nodded, still too shocked to speak. Percy put his arm around Grover. "Come on man, let's go back to my cabin." Percy and Grover walked towards the Neptune cabin, but were stopped halfway there by Chiron. "Percy. Grover. Mr. D wants to see you. Now." The grave look on Chiron's face did nothing to put Grover or Percy at ease.

"Ah, the satyr, and Pecky. Come in." Percy sighed and followed Grover and Chiron into the living room of the Big House. Mr. D had never made an effort to get his name right, and it seemed more often than not he went out of his way to pick something ridiculous instead of his actual name. "It's Percy, sir," Percy corrected for what was at least the 50th time. "Percy Jackson." "Yes yes, Johnson. Now sit down. The gods are angry, and the longer I draw this out, the angrier they get." Percy and Grover exchanged nervous glances. "Unfortunately, with this latest incident, Clarisse has reached out to her father. She's demanding that you be removed from camp at once."

"What!?" Percy jumped up out of his chair. "All of this over a stupid necklace?! It was all just an accident. Grover took it on accident, and now she has it back. Done and over." Mr. D shifted in his chair, clearly annoyed that Percy had interrupted him. "It is out of my hands, Pearly. You will be removed from camp grounds at once. Chiron, please escort Mr. Jipson to the camp bus." Chiron sighed and folded out of his wheelchair, revealing his full centaur form. "Come on Percy. It's for the best." Percy stood, not understanding what was going on at all. "Mr. Underwood will stay here, as per the satyr service agreement that I have with the Council." Mr. D said, nodding at Grover, who looked like he was about to cry. "Percy, I'm sorry! I didn't know-" "I'll be alright, don't worry." Percy said, more to himself than Grover.

Chiron finished helping Percy load his belongings, which had been packed up without him knowing while he was talking to Mr. D, into the camp van. He looked close to tears, and Percy wished that someone would tell him what was going on. Chiron reached to close the door of the van, sealing Percy's fate. As he leaned in, he whispered hurriedly to Percy. "Not all is well, Percy. Someone is controlling the camp. Someone evil. Things are not right." He slipped a drachma into Percy's hand, along with a slip of folded paper. "Can't talk long, they've got eyes and ears everywhere." Chiron shut the door to the van, as Percy looked down at the items in his hand.

Percy opened the folded note, and written on it was only an address:

_14269 East Willowbrook  
New York, New York_

Percy rubbed the drachma between his fingers and sighed. He fished around in his pocket for change and closed his eyes, laying his head against the headrest as the camp van pulled away. He knew one thing, his mom wouldn't be happy that he'd managed to get kicked out of yet another place.

**Thanks for reading. Please read and respond, and I'll have another chapter up soon if people seem interested!**

**Eridium Blight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Percy slid his key into the door of the small apartment he had called home for as long as he could remember. He inched the door open, praying that his mom was off at work or out with Paul. Ever since they had gotten married, Paul had really stepped up and been there for his mom, and as long as she was happy, Percy was happy.

Percy was only three steps inside the door when he heard his mom's voice in the kitchen. "Perseus Jackson. Kitchen. Now." Percy's heart sank into his shoes; his mom only called him Perseus when he was in trouble. He shuffled into the kitchen, dreading the conversation that was about to happen. What greeted his eyes was a bit of a surprise: his mom was holding a plate of blue muffins and smiling at him. Percy didn't even have to look at the plate to tell that the muffins were blue. It was kind of an inside joke between his mom and him. Blue muffins, blue candy, blue everything. After so many years, it seemed that the blue had taken on a smell and flavor all its own, and any food that wasn't blue just tasted like something was missing from it. Percy peeked up at his mom from underneath his shaggy brown hair. He had let it get long over the past few months, though it really needed a cut. "Hey, mom….." He didn't really know where to go after that, so he just stared at the floor and waited. His mom sat down at the kitchen table with the plate of muffins and sighed. "Percy, sit down. I think we need to have a talk."

Percy nodded in agreement and sat down across from his mom at the table. Sally Blofis (Jackson) was an attractive woman, though years of hard work showed on her face. She had a slight frame, long pretty hair, and a smile that could still light up any room. However, that smile was absent during this conversation. Sue pulled her hair up into a ponytail and drummed her fingers on the table top, unsure where to begin herself. "Percy. I understand that you're growing up, and sometimes that means acting out. I know you have some problems paying attention and following directions, especially in a normal school setting. But I thought camp would be so good for you, honey." "It is good for me, mom!" Percy protested. He hadn't really expected the conversation to start out this way, and he was growing more and more confused with each sentence uttered. "Really, Percy, please let me finish," his mom stated, clearly trying not to cry. "I can understand that you don't get along with everyone at camp, but to set another cabin on fire—""What?!" Percy exploded. He didn't mean for it to sound so rude, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I never set anything on fire! Especially not another cabin!" His mom raised her head, which had been cradled in her hands, and looked up at Percy with a mix of shock and sadness. "But I got a call from the new camp director, and she said that you were being permanently removed from camp grounds for setting fire to another cabin." Percy jumped up from his seat at the table, knocking over the chair he'd been sitting in. "I don't know who called you, but there's no new camp director, and the one we have now sure isn't a she." A sudden look of realization came across Percy's face. "Chiron said that someone is controlling the camp! He told me, before I left, that something evil was behind all of this but that they had eyes and ears everywhere. Mom, whoever is behind all of this must be the one who called you. What did she sound like? Did she say her name? What did the caller ID say?" Percy's mind was racing a mile a minute, and his was already fingering the pen in his pocket. With a flick of his wrist, he could have one of the deadliest swords at his disposal, aptly named Riptide, and it was impossible to misplace. The perfect weapon for someone like Percy. His mom shook her head. "She didn't say anything out of the ordinary, and I didn't pay attention to what she sounded like. I knew something was wrong with what she was saying, but she was just so convincing that I thought it had to be real." Percy was staring off into space by now, already lost in thought. His mom knew that look all too well. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. But Percy was already headed back out the door, not even bothering to stop off in his bedroom. "I have to go. I'll call you when I know more. I love you, mom." Percy walked back to the kitchen, gave his mom a hug, and headed out. "I love you too, son. Please be careful." His mom said, knowing that she couldn't stop him once he was set on a mission.

Percy didn't know entirely where to begin. He knew something bigger than anyone expected was at work, but he couldn't fathom what it could be. He walked along the sidewalk near Central Park and sighed. He sat down on a bench, put down his backpack that he had packed on the ride home, and unzipped it. Inside was a change of clothing, what little money he had at camp (about $50), a water bottle full of nectar, some ambrosia squares, the drachma Chiron had given him, and the address. Percy pulled the last item out and unfolded it, reading over it again even though he had memorized the address on the ride home. "14269 East Willowbrook." He said aloud, for probably the twelfth time since he'd received the mysterious message from Chiron back at camp. He knew it sounded familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Was it a place he used to go as a child? A friend of the family, maybe? He knew he should've asked his mom if she knew anything about it when he had the chance. Percy folded the paper and slipped inside his pocket, next to Riptide. He zipped up the backpack, slung it back on his shoulder, and headed down the street again, trying to get a clear picture of what all had happened.

Percy walked for what must've been an hour, trying to remember where he had heard that address before. Eventually, hunger got the best of him, and he stopped at a hot dog cart to get something to eat. "One, please. Extra mustard." Percy said to the greasy-looking hot dog cart man who had a monogramed garage-style shirt on that read 'Gus.' Percy gave the guy a once over, deciding that he didn't really want to know if this man's name was Gus or not. The hot dog man handed Percy his foil-wrapped food, and Percy mumbled his thanks as he paid for his food and left. He unwrapped the foil, smiling to himself as the familiar smell of hot dog filled his nostrils. He practically inhaled the food, wishing that he had decided to get a second one.

He threw the wadded up tin foil in a trash bin next to a newsstand, and decided he would stop and read the latest headlines. He scanned the various publications that were being sold, but nothing really caught his eye, until his eyes fell upon a small article on the front of some local, small newspaper. _House Fire Nearly Kills Girl; Firemen Baffled At Cause. _Percy skimmed the article, and one sentence jumped out at him. '_The house, located at 14269 East Willowbrook, was inhabited by one young, unidentified woman.'_ Percy felt chills go down his spine. That was the address that Chiron had given him, and his mother had thought that he had set a fire at camp. There was no way these two events weren't connected, Percy just wasn't sure how yet. He turned to the man running the newsstand and asked him, "Excuse me, which way to East Willowbrook?" The tall, thin man glanced up from his magazine and nodded his head down the street, indicating an intersection about a block away. "If ya take a right at that intersection, yer there." Percy thanked the man and headed towards the intersection, a determined look on his face. He was going to find out who this girl was, and what she knew about….well, about anything really.

Percy reached the front door of the house and took a deep breath. The house looked as though it had only suffered exterior damage. He wasn't sure how a fire like that could nearly kill someone, but he wasn't a fire expert. Percy knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer. He was just about to walk away, when the door creaked open. Percy gasped at who he saw standing in the doorway. "Rachel?!"

**Thanks for reading everyone! New chapter will be up soon, I promise. Please read and respond, I really love all of your comments, good, bad, or otherwise.**

**Eridium Blight **


End file.
